In informal learning, a student may create a content curation (curation) that pertains to a topic. The curation may include a list of curated items (items), such as digital files and/or online media relating to the topic, which are organized by a curator, e.g., the student. The curation may also include content created by the student that characterizes or otherwise describes the items. The items in the curation may become outdated. Additionally, it may be difficult to identify outdated items.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.